The present invention relates to a rehabilitation device that applies a force to the extremities of a user.
The benefits of constraint induced therapy for stroke afflicted limbs have been discussed in several articles. Results suggest the benefits can be obtained using constraint induced movement therapy. Persons with damage to their extremities may receive considerable benefit by having weight bearing forces placed on the extremities. One way to apply forces such forces is to simulate weight bearing activities applied to the extremities. Resistive forces like springs may be used to simulate weight. As the user moves a handle or other mechanism against the normal biasing force applied by the spring, a resistive force is encountered allowing the patient to receive beneficial results. It is desirable that the amount of force applied to the extremity be adjustable and that the mechanism for applying the force be carried by the user to insure its ready availability and convenient use.
Constraints that apply forces to the extremities of a user are known to the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,547 to Walker discloses a therapeutic exercise device with positioning for the hands and feet of the user and yield able resistance means to be overcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,681 to Williams discloses hand held rehabilitation and exercise device with tubular resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,626 to Einhorn discloses a device for exercising the scapula related muscles. A harness fits over the shoulder an and upper arm with straps and springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,749 to Harmon discloses a resistance exercise apparatus that receives a body extremity. Resistance means are provided to impose resistance against the movement of the body extremity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,111 to Walker discloses a therapeutic exercise apparatus with a tubular post pivotally mounted to a base with springs to keep the post upright.
In the present invention is a shoulder brace having two depending members with each member having tension adjustable straps mounted to the shoulder brace on one end and to a hand mount on the other end, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a rehabilitation device having a shoulder brace with depending aligned members with the members having tensioning adjustable straps mounted to the brace on one end and to a hand mount on the other end.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved rehabilitation device that can apply a tensioning force to extremities.
Another object is to provide for such a device that includes a shoulder brace, tensioned arm straps and a connected hand mounted yoke.